warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lionblaze
Style Concerns * Needs Outcast section expandedI think it's expanded enough, unless someone finds more information.--Mallin 17:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) * Needs Long Shadows section expandedI took care of this. --Mallin 17:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I cited the white tail tip. --Mallin 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Tigerstars Strange Line Don't you find it odd Tigerstar says "all traitors deserve to die",yet he is a traitor himself? He doesn't think he's a traitor. Also, Why do you think he's dead? -Warrior♥ Relatives? uh... shouldnt we add the fact that he is a descendant of three leaders? if the family tree is right... -- 12:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC)User:Blackclaw98 Whoever mentioned that Lionblaze is handsome? He is only assumed that, since he resembles Firestar in a way, is that not? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze doesn't look like Firestar... I think they put that up because it may say in some allegiances that he is handsome. (I'm not sure but sometimes cats have been described as handsome.) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I never said that he looked like Firestar; but if they are kin, then Lionblaze is, likely, resembling him in a way. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 04:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Handsome enough for Heathertail to love him.--Mossy SC 23:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Pelt color Lionblaze is supposed to be golden brown, but the page just says golden. I keep changing it to say 'golden brown,' but it keeps getting changed back. We need to decide what color he is. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 04:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) In Sunrise, I suppose that it says "golden tabby tom". I'm not sure, I'll check on it. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 04:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Golden brown and golden are pretty much the same thing, or maybe golden brown is a bit closer to ginger. I always thought he was more just golden like Lionheart, but in cats a golden color is still somewhat brown, so I think it can go either way. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 14:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :: It says "golden tabby tom" for his description in Sunrise. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 18:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Refrences In the refrences, it said that squirrelflight was revealed as leafpool's sister in Midnight. but actually it was revealed in Firestar's Quest, can someone change it? --Aurorablaze 12:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Possession I always expected that Tigerstar would possess him, could you see that lionblaze's apprentices. Well, i read a little preview in the fourth apprnetice and dovepaw's mentor is lionblaze I forgot who ivypaw's mentor is though... Although that is true we're not posting them till tomorrow (when the book officially comes out). [[User:insaneular|'''Insaneular ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 20:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) --Blackrosexalex59 20:03, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ivypaw's mentor is Cinderheart.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Happy New Year!']] 01:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Of Topic- I'm Really Sorry For Posting this here, but in Fading echoes, there isn't a talk page, or in The Fourth Apprintice. I was just wondering, you know, I don't know if I'm happy, Erin Hunter started this Power of Three thing, and then this new series is ALSO about that! Is everything about that ever going to end? I prefered The Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw books way better, and the Firepaw books. Bad Grammer Hey guys im new and all so i don't know if im being picky, but in the 2nd paragraph of eclipse i can barely understand what he is saying. I would change it myself but i have not read the book yet. I tried to brush it up some, did it help? I only got to the first part, because I haven't read it in a while, and don't really remember what happens after the eclipse.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Looks OK, but it can always be better. Airplaneman 03:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Lionblaze's Mate? Was Heathertail his mate?----Hollytail No, for a few reasons. One, they were too young to be official ''mates. Two, I think it was more of a crush. Well, I don't know, they did love eachother, but it wasn't really as strong as say, Graystripe and Silverstream, or Firestar and Sandstorm. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 02:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think so, as they stopped seeing each other. Also, it was somewhat like a mate, but more like a crush, as Nightfall said. They do both love each other though.[[User:Petalwind| '''Petalwind ]] 05:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought that his mate would be Icecloud or at least that's what I heard. It is a stronger belief that he will become mates with CinderHeart, because it was SPOILER-ish hinted in Fading Echos that he had a crush on her, but this is meant for the forums. --Artë x3 22:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No way! Lionblaze should totally go out with Icecloud! They would make such a good couple!!...wait a sec...does Icecloud have a mate yet? Leafspots Yay! I heard that Firestar will die in Omens of the Stars. I think that either Graystripe or Lionblaze will be his sucessor. I heard that Brambleclaw won't become Bramblestar! Good! I hate him! :D 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) -mumbles in fustration- Some people never listen. Take this chatter to the forums. AppleDapple 01:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I heard that Brambleclaw was going to be the next leader it makes sense that he will be the next, also has it been cinfirmed that he will not be leader i think lionblaze will be the new leader or dovepaw Iceyfang 15:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC)iceyfang What AppleDapple said. Take this to the forums :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Fur Shouldn't Lionblaze be a long fur? In his charart it shows him as a thin fur but Iheard people saying he is long hair[[User:Petalwind| Petalwind ]] 05:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lionblaze's Mom It really hit me when it said that *SPOILER* Leafpool was his real mother and Crowfeather was his real dad. Some one said that Lionblaze is long hair but he has shortish. I love Lionblaze and hes all mine. Hes my #1 kitteh. Please take this kind of discussion to the forums or on your blog, it is not necessary here. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry All over again!!! Its wierd that Lionheart and Tigerstar were friends, (I think) and now Lionblaze and Tigerheart are too! By the way is Lionblaze named after Lionheart, because I now Tigerhearts named after Tigerstar, or is it just because of his fur? Raffyjack123 22:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Raffy, this is meant for a forum, not a talk page. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 22:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh...sorry Skyfeather...sorry Raffyjack123 13:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mistake. I know I am probably wrong about ths, but where it says his half brother is BreezePelt, it says it was revealed in The Sight. Was it not Sunrise? I know I am most likely incorrect. --Artë x3 22:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) No you're right. It was Sunrise. Do want to fix it or do you want me to.--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 12:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) User:MintstarrHistory of Lionblaze What happened to all the history before the Omen of the Stars? MintstarrBreathe the light!'